Gin and Aizen's Eleven children
by Losuien
Summary: Based in the human world Gin and Aizen adopt eleven children. WHAT WILL HAPPEN?
1. Chapter 1

Dont own bleach I know I know

* * *

Aizen glanced at his lovely male wife, Gin twiddling his fingers. Gin looked over at his spectacular husband Aizen.

"Whas the matter Aizen ya never twiddle yer fingers unless yar unsure." Spoke Gin grinning like the mad man he is.

"Its just…." Aizen sighed "Gin I want to adopt a child."

Gin looked at Aizen smiling wider then ever.

"Why didn't you just say so!?" Gin jumped on Aizen and hugged him so hard you could see a slight tint of blue in his from lack of air.

"G-g-gin!" Aizen managed to speak

"Oh sorry." Gin let go and sat beside Aizen. They where sitting on a elegant rose colour sofa, comfortable too.

"Then its settled we'll find a baby tomorrow!"

* * *

The next day Aizen and Gin went to there city's orphanage 'Karakura Orphanage'.

The two walked in and where greeted by a woman in her mid 30's.

"Welcome! My name is Mary. Are you here to adopt?" Asked Mary in a cheerful voice. Too cheerful for an orphanage.

"Yah where looking for a baby." Spoke Gin.

"Oh how old are you looking for?" Asked Mary.

"Around 1-5" Said Aizen

Mary nodded and led them into a room with toys and about 30 children playing and sitting.

Gin noticed a group of around ten children and begin to walk towards them.

He kneeled down

"Hi." He said waving to the children.

They all turned to them expect for one, he was sleeping. Aizen noticed this and went to see what all the hubbub was about.

By the time Aizen walked over to them all the children except for the sleeping one where on top of Gin pinning him to the ground and hitting him, kicking him with there small feet and hands. Aizen clapped and chuckled.

"You guys are like the mafia!" Aizen exclaimed and looked over at Gin "Gin, honey I wanna adopt one of these."

As soon as the eleven children heard the word adopt they all stood in a line. Even the one who was asleep trudged over to the line.

"Oh these…?" Mary asked shifting your eyes "Well something's different about these…"

"That there evil?" Said Gin glaring at them behind that happy poker face of his.

Aizen slapped the back of his head

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"They HAVE to be taken in together" Sighed Mary.

"I can manage that." Said Aizen

"WHAT?" Said Mary and Gin in unison.

One of the girls in the line clapped her hands. Mary shh'd her

"Well first maybe you should know more about them." She pointed to the first one in line.

He had bright blue hair that was enough for Aizen to know he was cool.

"This is Grimmjow Jaggerjack he's a bit of a trouble maker, and he's five and a half the oldest of the group."

Aizen smiled at that and ruffled Grimmjows hair. Grimmjow being Grimmjow scowled.

"This next one is Baraggan Luisenbarn the second oldest being five."

Baraggan had fluffy white hair a scar on his left eye and dark skin.

"Hehe LuisenBARN." Gin snickered Aizen slapped him again.

Next Mary pointed to one of the only two girls in the group.

"Her name is Tia Hallibel she helps out with the younger kids and she's four."

Hallibel held out her hand

"Nice to meet you." She said

Aizen shook her hand "Nice to meet you too." He said and smiled.

Moving on was Zommari Leroux and Aaroneiero Arrurerie ages three and four (younger than Hallibel though.)

The sixth and seventh ones really got the couple's attention. There was a little girl sitting on one that was laying down looking quite annoyed.

"Hehehe this is Coyote Starkk and Lillintte Gingerback ages four and two."

Aizen just looked at them and waved. Gin though decided he liked these two he sat beside them and plucked Lillinette off Starkk and put her in his lap. Lillinette waved she was the one who clapped her hands.

The next one was quite bulky and had a long black ponytail at the back of his head.

"Oh this is Yammy Railago he's five as well, third oldest "

Mary pointed to the one beside Yammy

"This is Szayel Apporo Grants three years of age. He's quite shy." Mary pulled Aizen close and whispered "He stays very close to the rest of his group because he got split from his older brother who got adopted with out him."

Aizen nodded and knelt down

"Im sure we'll be good friends." Said Aizen

Szyael responded by holding tight to Yammy. Aizen got up and looked at the next one.

He'd never forget him he had the cutest emerald eyes ever and pale skin the matched his raven hair.

"This is Ulquiorra Cifer he's two and a half."

"He's adorable!" Aizen picked him up Ulquiorra didn't struggle but instead reached his arm to touch Aizen's nose and said in the cutest voice ever heard by human ears

"Dad'the"

Aizen hugged him even tighter.

"Ohh one more! This is Nnoitra Jiruga he turned two a week ago so he's the youngest."

"Splendid" Said Aizen still holding Ulquiorra "Let me sign the papers and we'll go."

Aizen put down Ulquiorra and followed Mary and Gin to a room the looked sort of like an office.

"Thank you for adopting all these children, sirs."

"No problem I love them all." Said Aizen and signed the paper along with Gin.

They got up and went back to the room with the 'mafia' as Aizen called it and anouced.

"Come on you eleven Im taking you to to a new home!" He said and soon all the children followed him.

* * *

Good, bad?

Review and I'll update faster ;D


	2. Welcome home

**IMPORTENT: My laptop keeps breaking so I wont update as much! Sorry!**

**Dont own bleach **

**

* * *

  
**

By the time the kids got to the car they were amazed, Aizens car had ten seats two in the front five in the front and five in the back. Even baby Nnoitra was amazed and he was only a baby.

"I didn't know cars like that even existed!" Said an amazed Grimmjow

"Well you do now." Said Gin

Aizen whistled to get the groups attention "Okay kids we only have ten seats so Grimmjow can you hold Nnoitra on your lap?" Askes Aizen in his sweet voice

"WHAT?" Yelled Grimmjow face red with anger "No way! Nuh uh!"

Gin shrugged "I guess I'll hold him"

"Greatttt." Said Aizen winking

Thirty Minutes later they arrived at Aizen, Gin's and their new home.

Now Aizen and Gin where filthy RICH. Not just rich but rich, RICH. Aizen owned many of Japans biggest factories and franchises and Gin was a writer. Since Gin spent most of his time at home Aizen called him the housewife. As soon as Aizen unlocked the doors the kids came running in except for Nnoitra who kept getting up and falling down get up, fall down, get up, fall down.

Gin found it quit amusing and trying to hold back laughs he found was difficult.

"Woah!"

"This is a million times bigger than our old house!"

"I call the bathroom!"

"Starkk get up!"

Once the kids settled down Aizen lead them to their rooms. "Since we don't have enough rooms" the truth was they did but Aizen didn't want every kid to have their own room "You'll be sharing three people in one room. To be fair I'll use a hat to pick the names."

Aizen got a hat and eleven scraps of paper and wrote down everyone's name

"First group Szyael, Yammy and Zommari!" Szyael moved closer to Yammy.

"Second group Grimmjow, Uluquiorra and Hallibel." Grimmjow rolled his eyes "Great Im with -skins-so-light-I've-never-seen-the-sun."

Third group was Lillynette, Starkk and Aaroneiero.

Fourth and last group with only two people was Barragan and Nnoitra.

"No!" Screeched Nnoitra who started crying Aizen held him up "Whats wrong?" He asked

Nnoitra pointed to Barragan "No!" he said again.

"Oh hush up! I don't like this as much as you! How would you like to be stuck with a cry baby who cant even walked five steps without falling?"

This of course made Nnoitra cry even harder. Gin went over to Barragan and held his wrists.

"That wasent very nice Barragan." He hissed

"So what? Its true!"

"Still, say sorry to Nnoitra he IS your little brother after all."

"Yeah, yeah." Barragan scowled and got up "Sorry." He said as fast as he could and went to sit back down.

Now I get why he didn't want to be with him thought Aizen

"Thank you for apologizing, Barragan. It was a very adult thing to do." Said Aizen

"Hmph."

"Lets take a tour around the house now." Said Aizen he was still holding Nnoitra but Noitra didn't seem to mind.

Aizen lead them to all the rooms including his own. "And these are your rooms." He pointed to a hall way with four doors.

"The first door go's to the first group the second room goes to the second group and so on."

"For today you'll have to sleep on the floor because we don't have to beds yet. But for right now you can just explore the house." Said Aizen and smiled a fatherly smile he's been practicing for a while. "Any Ques-" The door bell ran before he could finish his sentence

"I'll get it." Said Gin

When Gin opened the door well lets just say he wasn't too happy…

"How's my favorite little brother doing?"

"Uncle Gin, uncle Gin!"

* * *

**Review! **


	3. Were cousins?

My comp's getting better so hopefully I can update sooner.

Again I dont own bleach (sadly)

* * *

No. Gin was not happy at all although still smiling while his gender confused five year old nephew, Luppi hugged his leg he didn't like it when he and his father came over for a surprise visit.

"Ugh, hello Tosen." Gin said

"Why hello little brother."

"Ah Tosen, Luppi!" A voice greeted from behind Gin

"Uncle Aizen!" Said Luppi in his high pitched voice and ran up to Aizen and hugged him. Aizen ruffled Luppi's hair, it was so soft Aizen often wondered what shampoo he used.

"Wheres baby Wonderwice?" Aizen asked

Luppi was about to say something when someone interrupted.

"Who the HECK are you?" Asked someone in a rude tone

"Im Luppi!"

"Oh because Luppi is SUCH a masculine name." Said the only person in the house (besides gin) who could have that much sarcasm in his voice. Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

"What awful manners!" Exclaimed Luppi as he smirked and winked "You think your name is gooder than mine?" Now Luppi didn't know gooder wasnet a word but eh whatever he's five.

"Hell yeah Im Grimmjow Jaggerjack." Said Grimmjow proudly.

"Grimmjow! Don't use such language! What did that orphanage teach you?" snapped Gin

"Orpanage?" Said Luppi and Tosen in perfect unison

"Oh yeah Gin and I adopted eleven little mafia rascals today." Said Aizen practically swimming in pride.

"Where not the ma-ma-mafjastublah how ever you say it!" Grimmjow interrupted angry that he couldn't say the word "Where the espada!"

"Espada actually sounds pretty cool." Said Luppi

"It is! We totally owned mom over there!" He said and pointed to Gin.

Now Gin. Gin almost broke into tears, I mean they consider him as there Mom? He wanted to rip there skulls out but at the same time hug them. He was touched.

"Wow!"

"I'll show you to the rest of the group." Grimmjow screamed and grabbed Luppis wrist and dragged him.

"Bye dad!" Luppi said and went with Grimmjow

Tosen smiled and looked at Gin and Aizen with his cold dead blind eyes.

"Eleven kids huh?" Tosen smiled and chuckled softly "Makes me glad I only have two."

"Its going to be great! There all so full of energy and there, there, there so CUTE!" Aizen actually giggled while saying this. "One of them called me daddy in the cutest voice possible!" Aizen said

"If you think your ready." Tosen sighed

"Bro we've been married for 6 years I think were ready."

"Okay..but if you need parenting tips just tell me."

"Will do!" Said Gin

Tosen grinned at his little brother's enthusiasm.

* * *

"The one sleeping is Stark, the one crawling is Nnoitra." Said Grimmjow pointing at his little brothers.

"Oh my gosh! Nnoitra is sooooo cute! Can I hold him?" Luppi asked.

"If you want him to cry." Said Grimmjow and smirked. Luppi pouted.

"Heh Nnoitra's just a big cry baby. See watch this." He said and picked Nnoitra up. Nnoitra immediately started wailing. Grimmjow started shaking Nnoitra, Nnoitra screamed even louder. This was one of the pluses of being in a big house people at the other side cant hear you. Mainly your parents. Grimmjow continued this for about a minute it was a miracle Starkk didn't wake up he's a hardcore sleeper as Grimmjow liked to call him. Luppi just stared.

"Grimmjow!" Screeched a feminine voice "Don't be so cruel!"

"Hallibell! I was just showing my new friend here how big of a baby Nnoitra is." Said Grimmjow Scratching his chin. He thought it made him look _sophisticated. _

Hallibel slapped him and glanced to look at Luppi.

"You're a girl right?" Asked Hallibel raising a eyebrow

"WHAT? NO." Said Luppi.

Hallibel laughed "I was kidding. I'm Hallibel by the way."

"Oh hey." Said Luppi

"Well I got to go see you around Luppi!" Said Hallibell cheerfully and skipped away

When she got to Grimmjow "Touch Nnoitra again and you die." Whispered Hallibel coldly and continued to skip away.

"Yeahhh." Said Grimmjow "Come on I'll show you to the rest of the group." Grimmjow grabbed Luppi again

Luppi smiled.

"Hey Grimm? You do know where cousins right?"

"Where cousins!?" Said Grimmjow gasping dramatically

"I've always wanted a cousin!" Said Grimmjow and actually hugged Luppi. Actully HUGGED.

Luppi hugged back.

* * *

Too much sweet? D

I know! Too bad though

REVIEW


	4. Ice cream!

**I DONT OWN BLEACH (sadly)**

* * *

The raven haired little boy shook his older brother "Yammy I'm hungy."

Yammy and Ulquiorra where in Ulquiorra's room. They where sitting on the bed talking about the house, the orphanage, how much there lives will change stuff like that.

"So?" Yammy asked peeking out one of one eye

"Ta me to da ki-ki-kithen." Said baby Ulquiorra struggling with the words

Yammy chuckled at his little brother's attempt at talking 'grown up kid' words.

"Kithen?" Yammy asked

"You know da fewd place." Ulquiorra said staring at Yammy with his bright green orbs.

"Aha ohhh that kithen." Yammy laughed and got up.

Him and his little brother walked Yammy holding Ulqui's hand down the hallway.

"Now I don't really know the way to the food place." Said Yammy

"Explowe?" Said Ulquiorra with a hint of curiosity.

Yammy and Ulquiorra walked around their house for awhile until they found the kitchen.

When they walked in they saw……

"Grimmjow?" Asked Ulquiorra

"Oh hey Ulqui hey Yammy!" Said Grimmjow looking under the sink for a stool.

"Hey Grimmjow who are these guys?"

"Oh Luppi this is Ulquiorra and Yammy." Said Grimmjow pointing to his two little brothers

"Are those two the last ones or are there more?" Asked Luppi

"No there the last." Said Grimmjow waving his hand. He already introduced him to the rest of the Espada.

"We came here because Ulqui here was hungry." Said Yammy

"We came here for ice cream." Said Luppi flipping his hair.

Ulquiorra walks up to Luppi with great difficulty and pulled his shirt.

"Ice cweam?" Said Ulquiorra tilting his head and starring at Luppi with his green eyes.

"Aww…so cute. Hey Grimmjow can this kid have ice cream too?"

Grimmjow shrugged "Sure."

"I want ice cream, too!" Said Yammy stomping his foot

"Fine you can have ice cream too if you help look for the stool or something to stand on. I cant reach the good stuff ya know."

Yammy agreed and soon four little kids where looking for a stool or something to stand on. After awhile they got the brilliant idea to stand on the chair that had been in front of them for the past thirty minutes. Grimmjow as being the tallest stood on the chair and got Neapolitan ice cream since they couldn't agree on a flavour.

When they got all the ice cream in bowls and got spoons they sat on the floor and started eating.

"Grimmjow?" Asked Luppi

"Mmm?" Said Grimmjow licking his spoon

"Should Yammy help Ulqui-chan eat since he is a little kid he might spill or something."

Grimmjow chuckled at this

"Ulquiorra is a VERY clean eater he's cleaner than me and Im four years older than him or something like that!"

"Its true." Yammy nodded.

Ulquiorra just continued eating his ice cream.

"Hey guys did you know Luppi's our cousin!" Said Grimmjow enthusiastically

"Yammy wha a cosun?" Asked Ulquiorra looking up at his brother

"A cousin is a mom or dad's brother or sister's kid. Or….something like that." Said Yammy lazily as he took the last bite of his ice cream.

"Darn I get tired after eating come on Ulqui I wanna sleep." Said Yammy eyes feeling like three-hundred pounds.

Ulquiorra gets up and follows Yammy, he finished HIS ice cream long ago.

"I should be getting back to my dad." Sighs Luppi and gets up

"Okay.." Said Grimmjow cheerlessly

They walk back to the living room where Aizen, Gin and Tosen are chatting quite pleasantly.

"Luppi! Ready to go?" Said Tosen

Luppi nods and they walk out the door

"See ya, Grimmjow!" Said Luppi waves and winks

"So..you want ice cream Grimmy?" Askes Gin and ruffles Grimmjows hair

"Uhgn…." Grimmjow moans and falls on the floor "No more ice cream please.."

* * *

:3

Review please. Oh and Im happy to hear any idea's you guys have ^=^


	5. Aw boo hoo!

*******IMPORTANT!!!**** I redid their ages because I thought they where to young so here are the new ages:**

**Grimmjow: 5 and a half**

**Barragan: 5**

**Hallibel: 4**

**Zommari: 3**

**Aaroneiero: 4**

**Stark: 4**

**Lillinette: 2**

**Yammy: 5**

**Szayel: 3**

**Ulquiorra: 2 and a half**

**Nnoitra: 2  
**

Thanks to Shukai who gave me the idea =D And to all the other reviewers YOU GUYS ROCK! WOO!

**Dont own bleach D: **

* * *

"Eh I thought kids liked ice cream?" Said Gin. Tilting his head. Aizen just shrugged as Grimmjow walked off.

The rest of the day was pretty normal, that is until dinner time…

Aizen, Gin and his children sat at an enormous table. The table was made of wood and was long. The chairs where big too. Aizen sat at one side of the table and Gin sat at the other. On the right side starting from Aizen was Hallibel, Nnoitra, Barragan, Ulquiorra and the left side starting from Aizen was Grimmjow, Zommari, Aaroniero, Szayel, Stark and Lillinette. Everyone was eating their chicken and mashed potatoes in peace. By peace I mean everyone talking to each other in loud voices. Anyway Ulquiorra thought his piece of chicken was too big, so naturally he took the knife next to the spoon and fork on his left hand side rolled in a napkin. He thought it was a butter knife well because it was logic you wouldn't put an actual knife in there and give it to a child, would you? But instead it WAS a real knife Gin put it there by accident while he was setting the table. (Even though Gin and Aizen where rich they didn't have maids, butlers, chefs etc. They don't really know why ether.)

So Ulquiorra's hand slipped and ripped the skin of the palm of his left hand. Ulquiorra promptly screamed and started crying. Everyone looked at him his right hand was cradling his left hand, blood gushing out of the rip in the skin. Aizen and Gin hurried to him.

"Ulquiorra what happened?" Asked Gin.

"He accidently cut him self with his knife." Said someone. Who honestly Gin and Aizen had never head the voice. It was Szayel. Aizen embraced him with a big hug.

"Szayel you finally said something!" Exclaimed Aizen, joyful. This is first time Szayel said anything since Aizen said he was adopting them. Szayel struggled free. And pushed Gin away while he was examining Ulquiorra's cut.

"Ulquiorra is that what happened? Are you hurt?" Asked Szayel whispering into Ulquiorra's ear so only he would hear him. Ulquiorra nodded.

"Want me to fix it?" Asked Szayel.

Ulquiorra wiped a tear off his face even though he was still crying he felt better around Syazel. "Uh-hu."

"Okay." Szayel helped Ulquiorra to the kitchen sink, and brought a chair with them. He helped Ulquiorra wash the blood off.

"Whats he doing?" Asked Aizen walking to the kitchen.

Before he could actually get in the kitchen Aaroniero grabbed his sleve.

"Relax Szayel knows what he's doing. And he'll take care of Ulquiorra." Said Aaroniero

"Yeah back in the other house Szayel always read doctor books." Added Zommari

"You mean medical books?" Corrected Hallilbel. Zommari nodded.

"HEY MOM!" Called Grimmjow. Gin sighed "Yes Grimmjow?"

"Szayel wants to know where the bandages are."

Gin walked up to the kitchen pulled out a bandage from a drawer ruffled Szayels hair and gave him the bandage. Szayel put the bandage on Ulquiorra's palm gently and with care.

Gin kneeled down to them. "Thank ya, Szayel." He said and then hugged Szayel. Szayel pulled away and left. "Ya feeling better Ulqui?" He asked. Ulquiorra smiled and looked up "Yeah!" He said. And ran off to look for Szayel. Aizen looked proudly at Gin

"Good kids eh?"

After dinner they all brushed there teeth and went in their rooms to sleep.

"Hey Sosuke?" Said Gin from under the covers

"Yes Gin?" Asked Aizen and kissed Gin on his forehead. Gin giggled.

"Shouldn't we send the kids five and up to school soon?"

"Why yes Gin I suppose your right."

And with that Aizen and Gin fell into a blissful sleep like everyone else.

* * *

YEAH. Review kthxbye 3


End file.
